


Immaculate Conception

by Charmedforever9494



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Pregnancy, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmedforever9494/pseuds/Charmedforever9494
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye's pregnant. Everyone is confused. Immaculate conception is a possible theory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immaculate Conception

**Author's Note:**

> A Skimmons one-shot. Requested by 93MANIAC. Hope you enjoy!

“Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod oh. my. god. How is this even possible?” Skye muttered as she paced around Coulson’s office. The older man sat at his desk and attempted to speak before he was interrupted once again. “This has to be a mistake. Or I have been declared the next bearer of Jesus Christ. Immaculate conception. That is the only explanation for this, right? Right?! Oh my god Coulson, tell me I’m the next bearer of baby Jesus”

 

“Baby Jesus?” Coulson mumbled with a confused expression. “What in the world are you talking about Skye?”

 

“I’m pregnant”

* * *

 

“She’s what?” Melinda said with a monotone voice. If one had not been paying close enough attention to the trained agent’s face, they never would have noticed the slight widening of her eyes. “Phil…you do remember that Skye is completely in love with and devoted to Simmons. Right?”

 

“How could I forget that? They’re practically attached to the hip and if they’re not together, they’re noticeably thinking about each other. And I know that Skye would never cheat on Simmons. But I also know what the doctor said and he said that Skye is a few weeks along already.”

 

“You brought her to a doctor? How long have you known about this and why the hell was I not informed earlier?”

 

“Skye asked me to not say anything” Phil sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. “At least not until she was sure. Which the doctor guarantees she is”

 

“Does Simmons know?”

 

“Not yet. I don’t think Skye wants to say anything until we, at least, have an inkling as to how this happened”

 

“How the hell _did_ this happen?”

 

“I have no idea, Melinda. But we better figure it out soon. We’re not going to be able to keep Simmons in the dark for much longer”

* * *

 

“W-what?”

 

“I’m pregnant” Skye rushed to explain when she saw the look of devastation on her girlfriend’s face. “I didn’t cheat on you! I have no idea how this happened but I swear on my life that I did not and will not ever cheat on you”

 

“Skye. Ignoring the part of my brain that is saying I shouldn’t…I do believe you. But the question is…if you didn’t cheat on me, how can you possibly explain the life currently growing inside of you?

 

“I can’t” Skye whispered with a frown. “But Coulson, May and Fitz are working on an explanation. We’ll find one and I’ll prove my faithfulness to you.”

 

“Skye -- ”

 

“Seriously though. This kind of shit only happens in movies, you know. I swear. Either you miraculously got me pregnant…or I’m the next bearer of Jesus Christ. Which might actually be the answer because I have been having some weird dreams lately…”

 

“…”

 

Skye grimaced at the silence and took a second to think about her next words. “Look. I love you, Jemma Simmons. I don’t know how this is even possible but I do know that I would never cheat on you. Why the hell would I risk losing the best thing that has ever happened to me? There’s no one in this world that could ever compare to you. Please. Please believe me, baby”

 

“What was Fitz’s reaction to this phenomenon?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Fitz. I’m sure he’s having a fit trying to figure out how this happened. Nothing can be as exciting as a spontaneous and unexplainable pregnancy”

 

“…So you really do believe me?”

 

“I do,” Jemma said firmly and pulled her girlfriend in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around Skye’s waist and moved them gently onto the couch. The scientist sat cuddled into the other woman’s side and exhaled slowly. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me like that. The way you just…I can see it in your eyes, in the way you’re looking at me. Plus, you somehow managed to convince Fitz to explore this mystery rather than discreetly trying to get rid of you. Which I’m positive he would have attempted if he sincerely thought you had cheated on me”

 

“He did almost shoot me with the flaming laser gun he was working on. But thankfully May was there and contained him while she explained how his help was needed to find out how this happened…and that she had no time or desire to clean up my ashes because we have a mystery to solve”

 

“Oh, he finally figured out the mechanics of the laser? How lovely!”

 

“Really. That’s all you picked up? Not the part where he almost turned me into a pile of ashes?”

 

“Sorry. I am glad he didn’t succeed in that but it’s just that we _have_ been working on that laser for the past few weeks with no success” Jemma said with a soft smile. “We should probably head down to the lab now. If they haven’t found anything yet, I’m sure they could use another hand”

* * *

 

“I’m still going with immaculate conception,” Skye groaned at the final results from the days of research.

 

“I actually like that explanation. Though I’m not quite sure why anyone would pick you to be the next bearer of Jesus Christ” Fitz said as he looked at the papers on the desk with wide eyes. He cursed under his breath at the punch to the shoulder he received from the pregnant brunette. “What? I’m just saying! You’re not the first person I think of when someone mentions ‘the next bearer of baby Jesus’. I’d say someone more like -- ”

 

“I am going to be a mother. Or father. Or both,” Jemma breathed out. “Biologically, I am obviously female so I guess the typically used label would be ‘mother’. But in this case…would I be labeled as the ‘father’?”

 

“What? Jemma, there can be two mothers”

 

“I understand that, Fitz. But technically, I got her pregnant. The combination of her _special_ genetics and our love…oh my goodness, Skye, we’re going to have a baby!”

 

“Okay, yes. We are having a baby and you somehow got me pregnant. But is anyone else freaking out about the results on these papers? Like the ones that say that I’m an _alien_?!”

 

“Yes, well…I mean that is something we have thought about and have been aware of the possibility. There just wasn’t any real confirmation. But I suppose now we have confirmation…Darling, let’s just focus on the bright side. _We’re having a baby_.”

 

“…Holy shit. Jemma, we’re actually having a baby,” Skye whispered with a mixed expression of pure shock and happiness.


End file.
